hytalefandomcom-20200223-history
Hytale
Hytale is an upcoming sandbox video game created by Hypixel Studios, the team behind the popular Minecraft Hypixel server. Development began in 2015,Hypixel Studios fundation press release PDF. and the game is currently in the beta testing phase. The game is set to be released sometime in 2021. Official Description Official game description from the Hytale Website: What is Hytale? Embark on a journey of adventure and creativity. Hytale combines the scope of a sandbox with the depth of a roleplaying game, immersing players in a procedurally generated world where teetering towers and deep dungeons promise rich rewards. Hytale supports everything from block-by-block construction to scripting and minigame creation, delivered using easy to use and powerful tools. A quest for the ages As you traverse each generated landscape, you’ll piece together the history of the world through handcrafted adventure scenarios. You might encounter a mage’s tower overrun with monsters, descend into an underground cavern, or take on a colossal boss monster. With a wide variety of scenarios available at launch, no two adventures will be the same. Choose your path Hytale supports many different playstyles. Whether you think of yourself as a settler, adventurer, or craftsperson, you’ll have plenty to do as you advance through the story. Best of all, the adventure mode is fully playable in co-op: gather a party of friends and combine your skills to leave a mark on the world together. Encounter dire foes The world of Hytale is host to creatures large and small, from scampering critters to powerful monsters. Each zone features its own unique wildlife, with dangerous creatures standing guard over the most powerful gear in the game. Master the wilderness Put down roots in any of Hytale’s beautiful biomes. Grow your own crops, take care of your pets, tame mounts, and set about building boats and other vehicles to help you explore. You’ll have plenty of opportunities to be creative whether you choose to build a cottage or a castle. Discover unique worlds Experience moments of magic as our world generation technology creates spectacle on the fly: rushing rivers carve tunnels through mountains, waterfalls tumble into ancient caverns, and bubbling hot springs promise respite from the perils of the wild. From the team behind Hypixel We’ve been creating the most popular minigames around for over five years. Whether you’re a current Hypixel player, a returning fan, or entirely new to the world of minigames, Hytale is designed to offer the best possible experience for both players and creators. Built for competetive play * We’ve created Hytale with anti-cheat in mind in order to make multiplayer fairer and more fun. * Powerful tools that give minigame creators more freedom than ever. * Complete control over camera position, game assets, and basic mechanics. * Our own custom game engine designed for top performance on a wide range of PCs. Smart parental controls Introduce younger players to the game thanks to a comprehensive set of optional tools that allow parents to control access to online play and custom content. Thousands of cosmetics, endless customization possibilities Character creator Freeform character customization lets you dress up however you like, from modern stylings to rugged adventuring gear. Express yourself with thousands of items! Play on our servers - or run your own! * There’ll be a wide range of official Hytale servers. * Players are welcome to create their own community servers, too! * Our server code will be shared-source and available to everyone. Made for creators Hytale includes a comprehensive collection of tools that grant players more creative power than ever, from model creation and animation to filmmaking, in-game scripting, and - of course - building with blocks. Cinematic tools We're providing a whole set of options specifically for machinima makers. Create, save, and load scenes using all of Hytale’s models. Build custom animations and add particles to your characters. Control keyframes using 3D splines - and more! Edit everything We’re providing all of the same tools that we’ve developed in order to create the game: so if you can see it, you can edit it! Modelling and animation tools Hytale ships with Hytale Model Maker, a spectacular suite of browser-based 3D modelling, texturing, and animation tools. Collaborate with others in real time, customize characters and items, and import your work directly into Hytale. In-game scripting Write and run your own in-game scripts and watch the gameworld transform around you! From players to creators, everybody benefits from the greater freedom this provides. Video Hytale - Announcement Trailer =References= Category:Games Category:Hytale